happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror World Inhabitants
The Mirror World inhabitants live in the mirror world. The people in there have opposite personalities. They first appeared in Mirror World Blues. List of Mirror World Inhabitants Clobbers The mirror world version of Cuddles. Unlike Cuddles, who has a happy personality, Clobbers is a bully with a mean personality. Pat The Mirror World version of Pit. Unlike Pit, he is very nice and friendly, and treats others as equals. He does have a bit of villainous qualities, though. Tuffy The Mirror world Version of Puffy. Unlike Puffy, who is very cowardly, Tuffy has a tough personality, and threatens anyone who gets in his way. Prickles The Mirror World Version of Flaky. Unlike Flaky, Prickles is a bully who has a personality Similar to Pierce's. Veggie The Mirror World version of Nutty. Unlike Nutty, who is a candy addict, Veggie is apparently a vegetable addict, and loves eating healthy. Stink-weed The Mirror World version of Petunia. Unlike Petunia, who is a neat freak, Stink-weed has a love of filth. Lampy The Mirror World version of Lumpy. Unlike Lumpy, who is dumb as a brick, Lampy is very intelligent. He often studies at colleges and universities, and looks down on people less intelligent as him. Earl The Mirror World version of Russell. Unlike Russell, who is a pirate, Earl is a retired member of the Queen's Guard. He enjoys tea a lot. Earl is named after Earl Grey tea. Nifty and Thrifty The Mirror World version of Lifty & Shifty. Unlike Lifty and Shifty, who are thieves, Nifty and Thrifty are policemen. They always do their best to uphold the law. Bacon The Mirror World version of Jerky. Unlike Jerky, who is a very cruel bully, Bacon is a very friendly type of person. He is very kind to others, although he sometimes can get defensive when somebody picks on another person. Daddy The Mirror World version of Pop. Unlike Pop, who inadvertently tries to harm his son, Daddy is overprotective, and shields his young son from harm. Sonny The Mirror World version of Cub. Unlike Cub, who is young and naive, Sonny is a perfectly intelligent baby who often torments his father in many ways. Flappy The Mirror World version of Flippy. Unlike Flippy, who is a soldier with post-traumatic stress disorder, Flappy is a bully with Anti-social personality disorder who has the personality of Flippy's flipped-out form. Mouse Ka-Ching The Mirror World version of Mouse Ka-Boom. Unlike Mouse Ka-Boom, who is a deaf explosives expert with a French accent, Mouse Ka-Ching is a cashier with a British accent. He is very greedy, and will do anything to get his hands on money. Snitchy The Mirror World version of Sneaky. Unlike Sneaky, who is a stealth expert chameleon in the army, Snitchy uses his chameleon powers to steal stuff. He is an expert thief who is crafty, and constantly tries to evade Nifty and Thrifty. Snuffles The Mirror World version of Sniffles. Unlike Sniffles, who is a very smart person who invents things, Snuffles is an anteater who is not to bright. He often gets not-too-bright ideas that get him or others killed. Belle The Mirror World version of Whistle. Unlike Whistle, who turns savage at anything that sounds like a whistle, Belle is a yellow dog who turns savage at anything that sounds like a bell. Splendidnt The Mirror World version of Splendid. Unlike Splendid, who is a superhero who is incompetent at his job, Splendidnt is a villain who is competent at his job. He has similar powers to Splendid, and tries to defeat Diligent. Diligent The Mirror World version of Devious. Unlike Devious, who is a villainous mastermind, Diligent is a hero who uses gadgets to help solve problems. He always defeats Splendidnt with his latest creations. Pokey The Mirror World version of Pierce. Unlike Pierce, who is a bully, Pokey has a similar personality to Flaky. He is a geeky nerd who often gets bullied by Prickles. Category:Fan Characters Category:Krixby87's characters Category:Characters